


Study Buddies

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: When Draco tries to keep some normality in his life by going back to Hogwarts and taking his N.E.W.Ts, he gains an unlikely study buddy.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixie_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Michelle! I really hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Draco slumped himself into a chair at one of the many empty tables in the library and placed down the books he had gathered for his studies. He pulled out his parchment, opened the first book and began scribbling down notes.  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it, but before long the words were merging together in a hazy scramble. Draco looked away from the books and rubbed his eyes, before resting his head on the table and closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see a blonde girl he vaguely recognised sitting across from him.  
“N.E.W.T prep?” She asked him.  
He nodded, not really feeling like getting into a conversation with her.  
“I can help you if you want?” She offered, in a sing-song kind of voice.  
He usually found it easy to be rude to people, but this girl just seemed to pure to be his usual self with.  
“I'm okay thanks.” He replied.  
“If you're sure.”  
“Yep.”  
The Ravenclaw got up and walked off, whilst Draco checked the time. He decided to call it a night before he fell asleep on the table again. It was lucky the library was so quiet after hours or he would never hear the end of it. He didn't want anyone knowing how dedicated he was to his studies. Draco was lucky enough to have been given a second chance after The Battle of Hogwarts. He thought if he could keep his studies up, and focus on his exams he would have that sense of normality amidst the craziness.

The next night he went back to the library, picked some Potions books and found the same spot at the table he was at the night before and studied the books, scribbling notes again every so often. Draco looked up from the books when something brightly coloured caught the corner of his eye. The Ravenclaw girl was on the table opposite with an upside down magazine in her hands and glasses with one blue lens and one red. He couldn't help but smile as she almost fell of her chair whilst leaning her head round as far as possible to read the magazine. It felt nice to smile, he hadn't for a while. He watched her for a little while before going back to his studying. After a little while, the girl came over to the table again.  
“Are you sure about that help? The offers still there.” She smiled.  
“It's okay, you look pretty busy with your magazine.” He smiled back.  
“It's The Quibbler, my dad came up with it. You can borrow it if you want.” She offered.  
“Thank you, but I really need to study.”  
“I'll leave it here with you, I have other copies. Enjoy.” She smiled.  
Draco pulled the magazine towards himself, admitting defeat.  
“Thanks.. uh..” He paused, hoping she'd tell him her name, he felt rude not knowing it at this point.  
“Luna.” She told him, understanding his cue, also putting out her hand for a handshake.  
“Draco.” He told her, and took her hand, shaking it gently.  
“Oh, I know.” She smiled sweetly.  
Luna walked back over to the table she was at and pulled another copy of The Quibbler from her school bag.  
It wasn't long before Draco’s eyes got too heavy for him to concentrate anymore.  
“Night Luna.” He said before registering what he was doing. Stress was making him softer than ever before.  
“Night Draco!” She waved excitedly as he left the library. 

 

The next night he tried to get there a little earlier, he wanted to read the magazine Luna had given him but he knew there would be too many questions if he read it in the dorms. As usual, he sat at his usual space in the library, and had gotten there before Luna. Draco pulled out the magazine, he tried to read some of the first few pages, but couldn't make any sense of it. Flicking through he found the rest of the pages to be the same red and blue dots, and he had no idea what he was meant to do with it. As he was about to give up, a pair of glasses dropped beside him, the same as the ones Luna had been wearing. He looked up from them to see the blonde pulling out the chair beside him before sitting down on it.  
“Put these on and you'll be able to read it, I forgot to give you them with the magazine. Nargles must have made me forget.” She told him.  
He carefully looked around to check they were alone before he but these brightly coloured and oddly shaped glasses on and looked back at the pages. They were much clearer now and he was able to make sense of the words.  
“Thank you.”  
He rifled through magazine laughing every so often at the jokes, reading the in-depth stories within the magazine. It was pitch black outside by the time he finished.  
Draco looked over at the abandoned Potions books and signed. He'd wasted precious studying time reading a magazine.  
“Need my help yet?” Luna offered.  
“You know what, yes please.”  
“Finally.” She laughed.  
She pulled a bunch of papers from her bag and organised them on his table.  
“These are past papers and examples of previous potions they've made students brew. Gives us an idea of what we're actually going to be doing.”  
“That's actually a great idea Luna.”  
“I know, I do have them sometimes you know.” She giggled.  
“When have you got your test?” He asked.  
“Tomorrow, 1pm exactly.” Luna informed him.  
He told Luna his was at the same time and they decided to stay as late as possible going over the papers together. 

Draco woke up still in the library, parchment stuck to his face as he lifted his head up. Luna was leant over the desk too. He quickly nudged her awake after looking at the time and realising the library would be reopening soon and people would start coming in.  
“My first non female sleepover and it's with Draco Malfoy, my father definitely won't be hearing about this.”  
Draco stuck his tongue out at her before he could even think about it. He had never stuck his tongue out at anyone. What was this Ravenclaw doing to him?

They tidied up and went their separate ways to freshen up before classes started.

1pm came sooner than Draco would have liked. He was lined up outside the Great Hall with the other students waiting to be called in.  
“Luna Lovegood, next in please.”  
He watched her walkthrough the group of Ravenclaws at the other side of the doors and flashed her a small smile, hoping no one would notice.  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
Draco walked a little too quickly to catch up to his study buddy.  
“Hey, good luck. And er.. thank you.” He mumbled.  
“You're welcome. Transfigurations in a few days. Same time, same place?” She offered with a wink.


End file.
